


Don’t forget me

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Forget Me Not, M/M, One sided Sasugai Hayato/Maeshima Kensei, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Warning!!! Character death.Also, never leave things up to me XD. I am very fond of writing Angst. I tried my best to tone it down a lot already. :)
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Don’t forget me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memelife34](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Memelife34).



> sorry for whoever requested this, if character death is a triggering topic. If it is, i don't mind writing another.

Sasugai stared at his watch, the bell is about to ring soon, signalling the end of the school day. He has to get out of there before Maeshima finds him.

Sasugai fell in love with the last person he should have and that is Maeshima Kensei. He knew Maeshima likes his half older brother, even if it is just a little. There are definitely no lapses in Sasugai’s observation skills.

Sasugai doesn’t want to be near them, he doesn’t have a death wish.

Sasugai rushed out of school and just his luck, Maeshima is standing right outside the school gates. He isn’t alone though, he is with Shinozaki. Sasugai bit his lips. “It is inevitable, you know that.” Sasugai mutters to himself.

_Loving you is a losing game._

~~~

Maeshima stood in front of Shinozaki, there is a slight blush on his face as he handed the letter over to Shinozaki. “Uh, thanks for coming all the way here to meet me.” Maeshima says a huge smile. “It’s no problem.” Shinozaki gently opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

Shinozaki stood there in silence as his eyes read line after line written on the piece of paper. Maeshima stood there awkwardly, his hands rubbing his neck. He really doesn’t know what to do with himself as he waits for Shinozaki to finish reading.

Shinozaki looked up at Maeshima once he had finished reading. “You like me?” Shinozaki asks. “Isn’t that obvious from the letter? I really took time to write the letter.” Maeshima says, pretty exasperated. How did he fall for this boy. “So will you go out with me?” Maeshima asks.

Shinozaki seem to be deep in thought for a while as he thought about the proposal. Maeshima’s hands got a little clammy as he waited for Shinozaki’s answer. Honestly, very nerve racking. Shinozaki once again looks up at Maeshima. “Yes.” Shinozaki has a small little smile on his lips.

Maeshima almost jumps for joy. He is quick to bring Shinozaki into his arms. "Thank you, thank you so much for accepting me." Maeshima places kisses all over Shinozaki's face. They were in their own world, their surroundings didn't exist. Sasugai stood there, painfully watching as they got together.

Things could only get better for Shinozaki and Maeshima from there.

"My older brother even wins me in the aspect of romance huh." Sasugai chuckles darkly as he makes his way past the couple and towards his apartment.

~~~

Maeshima and Shinozaki are basically a set ever since they got together, except during school hours and trainings since they were at different schools. Maeshima is also often invited to his family's dinner every weekend and Sasugai is forced to watch as they got closer to and fall deeper for each other.

Things weren't bright for Sasugai. He started to forget details of Maeshima, like the boy's birthday and the boy's favourite food. Sasugai took in a deep breath and let out a trembling breath. He is alone in his apartment, huddled up in a dark corner. Sasugai has never been so scared before. He is on a downwards spiral towards death.

The boy couldn't help it, he fell in love with the first person he shouldn't have fallen for in the first place.

Sasugai watched as Shinozaki and Maeshima cross every milestone of their relationship. During their dinners on weekends, he would stay over night and his room just happened to be next to Shinozaki's. He could hear what they do every time he stayed over at the mansion. his chest would hurt and he would forget another detail about Maeshima.

As the information about Maeshima in Sasugai's head got lesser and lesser, the red alert in his mind went off.

It is just a hopeless struggle.

~~~

"Reo, I want to be with you forever." Maeshima mutters as he cuddles Shinozaki in bed. "Why so random?" Shinozaki laughs ever so slightly. "I just realised that I want to be with you forever." Maeshima places a kiss on Shinozaki's crown. "Yea, me too." Shinozaki says as he cuddles closer to Maeshima.

On the other side of the wall, Sasugai is suffering. As he tries to recall the things about Maeshima, the more things he forget. His chest hurts as he took in shallow and shaky breaths. His hands tremble as he tries to write down Maeshima's likes and dislikes. He simply couldn't.

"You have to remember." Tears flowed from those eyes that used to hold so much mischief and life. "You have to remember..." Sasugai's voice barely above a whisper. He almost let it slip that he is slowly forgetting Maeshima during dinner just now. Well they probably didn't care enough to be alarmed though.

~~~

"Where is Sasugai?" Maeshima asks as he takes his usual seat next to Shinozaki. Shinozaki looks at Maeshima before shrugging. The white haired boy doesn't really care about what goes on with his half younger brother. They were about to start breakfast when a shrill scream coming from upstairs make everyone stop.

"What is causing such ruckus so early in the morning?" Shinozaki's father's voice boomed through the building. Then silence. "I'm sorry, please carry on, I will go check out the situation." Shinozaki's father left the table to go check on the situation.

Shinozaki held a spoon to Maeshima's lips. "Say ahh." Shinozaki says. Maeshima gladly accepts the food Shinozaki held out to him. Shinozaki smiles slightly as he starts to feed himself. Shinozaki's father sat back down on his seat, a little shaken. Shinozaki seem to have noticed it.

"What is wrong father?" Shinzaki asks, obviously curious what could have made his father this shaken. "Reo, your younger brother Hayato had just passed away last night." Shinozaki's father dropped the bomb. Maeshima looked really shocked. How did it even happen?

Shinozaki doesn't look the least bit shaken. It might be due to that fact that the half brothers weren't that close. Maeshima is close to tears though. Shinozaki pulled the red head into his chest as he rubs circles on Maeshima's back. "It's the cycle of life, you don't have to feel so sad about it." Shinozaki tries to comfort Maeshima.

Maeshima wraps his arms around Shinozaki as he soaks Shinozaki's clothes with his tears, "Let it all out and you will feel better." Shinozaki whispers as he continues to rub comfortingly on Maeshima's back.

When they found out the cause of death, Maeshima only cried harder. Shinozaki seemed shocked at the fact that Sasugai was suffering from unrequited love. To think that Sasugai liked Maeshima, he was even more shocked.

"It is all my fault." Maeshima says as he stares at Sasugai's body laying in the casket. "It's not your fault baby." Shinozaki hugged Maeshima tightly.

_It is never your fault. Don't forget me..._


End file.
